


The new kid

by LirTheGlassHorse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Multi, Retelling, Retelling of a canon scene, obidei, with obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirTheGlassHorse/pseuds/LirTheGlassHorse
Summary: With Kakashi gone, Obito is convinced that Rin will finally notice him.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 45





	The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year hehe

It is the start of a new beginning.

Obito hums a lively tune. He's on his way to the Ninja Academy and he is not late for a change. Kakashi is gone on an exchange program to the Village Hidden in the Rocks. He is too far away to hoard Rin's attention now. Obito squeals thinking of their future. In his imagination Rin grabs his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Bye, bye, Bakashi!" He screams. "Stay in the Hidden Rock for a long, long time!"

Strangers in the street turn around to look at him. Obito ignores them.

"Watch out, brat!"

A shout.

"Sorry!"

Obito is not actually sorry.

"I'll tell your gran! You bet I will!"

He doesn't have time to help the elderly that day. Obito saw Rin cry the day before when Kakashi left. He knows for a fact she's still upset and he wants to be there to cheer her up.

Obito wants to see her pretty eyes crinkle up as she smiles. He will be the one to wipe up the tears and make them shine again. Because now...

"Now there are no obstacles on the road to her heart!"

There's a pond outside the Academy. Obito looks at himself in its reflection. Uses his sleeve to polish once more the metal plate of his new genin headband and straightens his goggles.

"Wow, Obito being on time. That's new."

He smirks upon hearing Anko's voice.

"That is because starting today, this will be my new me! Rin needs me to forget about Bakashi."

A giggle. A mocking one that makes Obito squint.

"Well good luck with that. I better tell you now, that Rin is already forgetting about _Bakashi_. She's making new friends as we speak."

Obito cannot help the pout settles on his face.

"What! You're joking, right?"

"That Hidden Rock new kid seems rather charming and talented. I don't blame her at all."

Well, his new beginning isn't starting very well. Obito nees to see that for himself. He would not allow it. He has been waiting for that moment ever since he found out Kakashi would be leaving. The new kid would have to behave himself or else he'd have to teach him manners.

Anko isn't lying. Rin is chatting to a long-haired blond kid. Obito frowns. The Hidden Rock kid is showing her some kind of white toy bird that can fly as if it is the real thing. Obito frows harder. Rin is laughing and clapping as if that is the coolest thing she's ever seen. Obito grinds his teeth.

He jumps from table to table on his way to where the new student is. The blond notices him as soon as he stands on his table and squats, staring at him a few inches away from his face."

"You," he barks.

"Good morning, Obito! Have you met Deidara-kun yet?"

Obito ignores Rin's greeting. He's too focused on his staring contest with the new kid and cannot look away. He needs to assert his superiority.

"Who's this lunatic, hm?"

The kid notices his hostility and frowns back.

"If you think you can just come here and do whatever you want, you're wrong!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Obito points at him.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson if you get too smart for your own good!"

He hears Rin's voice telling him to stop, people asking for a fight, getting closer to them.

"Maybe it's me who teaches you a lesson, hm!"

"Come on, Obito! Kick his butt!"

It's Anko's voice again. She gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulderblades. Obito loses his balance and falls over that Deidara boy. Their lips crash together. Every single genin in the room is screaming.

Fast as thunder, Obito moves back. He brings his sleeve to his mouth and scrubs. The Hidden Rock kid face is bright red.

"Y-you..." He always wanted to give his first kiss to Rin. Obito is lost for words. "How dare you?"

"You jumped on me you dumbass!"

They fight. And when the teacher steps in, they both get detention. Rin's pretty eyes don't shine with joy. They're dull with disappointment.

Not the new beginning he was expecting. Obito glares at Deidara. Deidara glares back.

* * *

Obito rakes the leaves in Ueno-san yard. Three unpaid Rank D missions. It could be worse.

"Well, I always do this for free anyway so it doesn't feel like a real punishment, you know?" He pouts.

"Well, I get to use my art so it's doesn't feel like a real punishment, hm."

A flock of clay birds pick up leaves and twigs and drop them in a big bin bag. Bakashi is gone but he's been replaced with a cooler kid. Rin will never aknowledge him. He knows.

"How did you learn that jutsu?"

A grin.

"I didn't learn it. I invented it." Obito pouts, his cheeks puff a little. "Do you like it?"

"Maybe."

Obito looks away. Everyone is so painfully talented and he...

There's a loud bang and Obito screams.

"And they're also bombs! Ha, ha! You didn't expect that, did you, hm?"

"And you called me a lunatic?"

Obito rubs his ringing ears. He thinks that Deidara is a bit crazy but after a bit of small talk, he finds out he's not interested in Rin at all. Obito likes him more now.

For the first time since he found out, he's glad they're in the same team.


End file.
